1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact aerial lift vehicle having a platform which supports an operator upright thereon and is vertically displaceable so as to lift the operator to a predetermined aerial position.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An aerial lift vehicle of vertically movable type is often used for interior finishing or wiring work within buildings. Such aerial lift vehicle comprises a running carriage freely capable of traveling, and a vertical post vertically telescopically mounted on the front or rear of the carriage. The vertical post includes a boarding platform for supporting an operator thereon and horizontally secured to the post. The boarding platform is vertically displaced along the vertical post in conjunction with the telescopic motion of the vertical post caused by the movement of a telescopic cylinder housed in a winch or the vertical post secured to the running carriage.
The use of such aerial lift vehicle conveniently facilitates a variety of aerial works (for example, a work for the attachment of a device to the ceiling indoors) through the travel of the running carriage and the vertical movement of the vertically movable platform at a working site.
The conventional aerial lift vehicle, although convenient for such works, was relatively large-sized and was not very suitable for the operation in a narrow site or indoors.
Owing to its bulky configuration, it disadvantageously presents its own heavy weight which makes it difficult to carry the aerial lift vehicle itself after and before the operation. In addition, it was sometimes difficult to secure a space enough to accommodate the aerial lift vehicle after the operation. In particular, the vertical post far extending vertically from the running carriage was often a great nuisance at the time of both conveyance and storage.